


The Gift

by Dha_Alverde



Category: Avengers: The Initiative, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Loki Wins Battle of New York (Marvel), Birthday, Birthday Sex, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Cock Worship, Declarations Of Love, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Fisting, Fluff and Smut, Ice Play, Licking, Masochism, Rope Bondage, Shameless Smut, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dha_Alverde/pseuds/Dha_Alverde
Summary: It's Loki's birthday and he's about to have some real fun for the first time after he conquered Earth.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> It's finally December 17. and Loki turns 1056 years today. Amazing right?  
> Happy Birthday Loki!!

9:17 am

The Sun was shining weakly during this part of the year. This morning it was even darker, but it didn't matter. The striking cold of December won't be a problem. Specially not today.  
I just woke up full of energy for this particular day. It is my King's birthday and I plan to make him feel it like never before.  
He told me once that he never enjoyed his birthdays on Asgard. Compared to his brother's, Loki's felt like a normal day with a few more formalities.  
However, it won't be the same this day.  
This day, he is on Midgard, the Realm he conquered about 6 or 7 months ago. The devastation was horrible and the people were so miserable back then. But days, weeks and months passed and now nothing is normal. In fact, it is even better, even though the people won't admit it. The crimes are less, due to Loki's... different manner of punishment, but the result is clear. There's less murders, less kidnappings and living has never been safer.  
Although he is ruling sternly and he is quite cruel to those who defy him, I don't hold him against it. He is a good King. A great King.  
And now I'm laying next to his peacefully sleeping body. He looks beautiful in the winter's cold, morning light.  
Last night he came tired to our chambers, the politicians are still not accepting his rule and he is growing tired of being merciful to them. I told him he doesn't need to be, they don't deserve his mercy. He was, of course, amused by my lack of care and I explained to him that I am not the kind of person who would try to hold him back from his achievements. To try and fix his flaws instead of accepting them as they are. Accepting him for who he is.  
I did it. He took me then and ever since, we became much closer.  
Today I plan on repaying him for everything he did for me ever since.  
I move myself lower, where the blanket hides his morning erection and I strike through it of course. It stiffs beneath the blanket, so I move it, setting him free.  
I run a finger along it's length, earning a sleepy moan from my King. Then I pump it slowly with my hand, but he is still not awake. I don't rush, seeing as he is not in control right now.  
Stroking it a few more times and there's already some pre cum on the tip. I lean in to lick it away. A moan comes through his lips and his eyelids are starting to move. He'll almost wake up.  
Taking him with my mouth, I scup his balls, playing gently with them. I go lower, and lower, until I reach his base. Slowly, I pull away and I stop only when the tip remains in my mouth. I circle around him for a few seconds and then I feel his hand in my hair. His fingers are holding me tightly, but due to his sleepy state, he's not about to control me like he usually does.  
"Continue that" he mutters under his heavy breath.  
It's a command and his hand is bringing me down, slowly. I twirl my tongue and go back up. Again. He pushes me, moaning softly. I glance up at him. His eyes are closed and his chest falls up and down slowly.  
The hand holding me falls down and he only plays with the ends of my hair as I pleasure him. By the tone of his voice, I know he is about to come soon. I've been with him long enough to know it.  
He lazily moves his hips up, getting me off guard and I moan, sending a pleasurable vibration down him.  
I continue doing it until he grips my hair again, coming in my mouth with a low groan. I give him a few more licks, collecting his cum as he gently breathes.  
When I finish, he lets go of my hair and I climb on top of him, laying kisses across him all the way up. I reach his neck and spend more time there, not stopping until I've kissed and sucked every part of both his chest and neck.  
When I reach my destination, above his face, shielding him from the weak light, he finally opens his eyes. The bright green is impossible to resist and I kiss him very gently. His hands wrap around my back as we kiss.  
We've done so many unspeakable things over the past few months, but we've never kissed so gently. Must be the morning laziness.  
After what felt like hours, I pull away, giving us both some breath.  
"Happy birthday, Loki" I whisper under my breath.  
He looks at me with wide eyes. He must've expected me to forget about his birthday, like everyone in his life always had...  
Never.  
I lean in and kiss him again.

10:11 am

We've been lazily laying together for some time now and when we both came to our senses I finally raise my head to look at him.  
"Hey, Loki?" I call out, feeling the muscles of his arm beneath my head.  
"Yeah, love?" he looks down at me and I grin.  
I move, intentionally touch his still erect member and I run my nails down his torso.  
"You can call off your meetings for today, right?"  
It earns me a low chuckle. His hand slithers around my back, catching my breast with his long fingers, my breath rising at the command of his touch.  
"It depends" he says, thinking. "Should I?"  
I hear the fake wonder in his voice, but I give in to his game anyway.  
Laying on top of him, I am careful not to graze his shaft. I gently suck on his neck, relishing in his delicious moan. Capturing his two hands and bringing them down next to his head, I reach up and kiss him beneath his sharp jaw line.  
"I'll make it worth your time, my darling King" I promise him.  
He smirks wickedly and hums lowly.  
"I believe you, pet."  
This time, he kisses my neck and I close my eyes, enjoying the feeling. But I plan on something else today.  
"Then it's settled" I say as I completely pull away.  
He grunts at the sudden space between us and I chuckle.  
"I didn't say you can stand up" he growls.  
"You didn't say I couldn't either, your majesty" I walk to the bathroom and I feel his burning gaze on my bare back.  
I open the doors as I turn back to look at him.  
"I'll be waiting though" I say, winking and I leave the doors slightly open.  
I wonder between the shower and the tub, but I decide a shower would be less messy for what we're about to do.  
Turning the warm water on, I wait for him.  
He certainly takes his time, but I instantly know when he comes in. I see his lean figure through the blurred glass surrounding the shower. He takes something from the drawer, but I can't see what it is.  
The shower cabin opens and he steps in, holding a yellow soap.  
Without a word, he grabs me by the hips and he kisses me roughly while the water falls down on us. I look up at the ceiling while his hands raid my body, the soap gently soothing the rough traces his fingers leave.  
He scrubs every part of me and I want to do the same for him.  
Taking the soap, I start from his chest, gently touching him. He looks at me the whole time and the hand from my hips moves between my legs.  
He pushes me open, playing with my folds. One of his fingers finds it's way inside of me, making me moan. I lower my hand as well, touching his member gently.  
Just as I start tracing it, he takes my hand, bringing it up to his chest.  
"I didn't allow you to touch me there, pet" he says, but I can hear the amused tone his words hold.  
I stay still, letting his fingers work. He adds another one and they feel amazing. I weave my hand into his wet hair, pulling his head down to my height, moaning and sucking at his lips. He obliges happily.  
I feel him smirking through the kiss and suddenly, he pulls his fingers away. My hand pulls at his hair and he just laughs. Irritated, I groan at the sudden emptiness and he just chuckles.  
"Now, we can't play like that" he says, being careful to touch my center. "It's my birthday, is it not?"  
It sure is and he is definitely enjoying it too much. And I'll make sure he enjoys it even more.  
"What would my King prefer, then?" I purr, twisting the long black hair around my fingers.  
He hums deeply, making me shiver. I love it when he does that.  
"Turn around" he commands and I do as he says.  
As he walks closer I can hear his footsteps over the falling water. His one hand grabs me from behind and I can already guess where the other one is.  
"You should be obedient like this more often, darling" he whispers in my ear and I barely have time to process it as he pierces me from behind.  
My insides were already dripping and I was ready to take him from the moment I woke, but his unexpected thrust made me moan loudly, over and over.  
With one hand, he holds my hips steady and with the other, he plays with my nipple.  
His thrusts are rough and merciless, not letting me catch my breath and the water falling on my face doesn't help it.  
He himself is moaning and when he moves the hand holding me firm down to touch my clit, all while sucking at my wet neck, I can't help it.  
The feeling of his lips on my neck, the hand around my breast, the finger swiftly circling around my clit and not to mention his hard thrusts. I come around him, fiercely moaning out his name.  
He doesn't stop, chasing his own orgasm and while I am still moaning hard, I feel a tad of pain in my neck. He bit me, breaking my skin and now he's sucking on the blood he drew. The pain is nothing compared to the feeling of his tongue licking at the wound.  
The ecstasy of it all is enough to make him come deep inside me. The hand that was on my breast is now on my neck, choking me, all the while riding out his orgasm and licking at the still flowing blood.  
When he finishes, his hands disappear from my body and i fall next to his feet.  
I lean to plant kisses around his wet knees and he pats my hair, kneeling himself.  
He takes my chin up with his two fingers and I am once again met with his beautiful smile. He tilts his head to a side and I trace his movements, smiling myself.  
"Thank you for that" he says. "It was rather pleasant if I might say", he tugs me by the throat, bringing me closer to him.  
This kiss is fast and he soon pulls me away, the hand controlling my throat not moving away. He caresses the bite mark with his thumb, earning a moan for me.  
"I should make more of these for you, pet" he smirks, admiring his work.  
I nod in agreement. He approves of my submit and releasing my throat, he stands. He offers me his hand and I take it.  
He kisses me swiftly again before leaning down to pick up the soap that fell. I have completely forgot about it.  
"Now let's try and finish our shower so we can have breakfast, shall we?" he asks.  
"Yeah let's try" I answer.

11:14 am

Of course we both failed miserably at it.  
We were somewhat clean and yet I don't remember ever being dirtier more that I am now. Not that I complained though.  
I slip into a light grey dress, which will also be easy to slip out of and Loki just uses magic to make himself presentable for breakfast.  
He offers me his arm and I gladly take it.  
"You know, we could have had breakfast served here" he says, somewhat disappointed.  
I gently tug at his illusion clothes. His dark green tunic looks as real as any, even better actually and it's as soft as clouds.  
"Wouldn't work for my plan if we stayed at your chamber the whole day" I explain all too excited. "And by the way, you have some advisors and officers to dismiss, don't you? We should've been there like 3 hours ago."  
His brow furrows in confusion and I smile playfully  
"And just what have you planned, pet?"  
"That would spoil the surprise, your majesty" I say, making him roll his eyes.  
We reach the doors to the main hall of Stark Tower and we are met with angry-looking politicians. The meeting was supposed to start god knows how long ago. Well it surely did for some people at least...  
Loki only gives them an irritated glance and they know better than to try and defy him now, even if he isn't serious. He can get serious easy enough, but I won't let him waste our time.  
The chair meant for Loki is the highest one on the tables of course and a slightly smaller one next to it is meant for me.  
We both settle down and the maids bring us some food. The others finished long ago it seems by the neat looks on the rest of the tables.  
"Your majesty, if I may" a man from the other side of the room speaks up and Loki only glances at him "What are we going to do about today's situation in the South regions?" he asks.  
Loki only takes a sip of his drink, taking his time.  
"Nothing" he finally answers, putting his glass down.  
"What do you mean?" the guy asks again, irritation obvious in his voice. It doesn't take much to anger Loki, so I touch his knee gently, not wanting him to waste our time.  
He looks my way and I smile at him.  
"How about we head out before someone gets murdered and we have to deal with it?" I ask quietly, only for him to hear.  
"Fair point, darling" he replies. "Are you finished?"  
I nod and he is already up. He looks at the crowd, if only for the dramatics.  
"You'll have to excuse me, mortals, I have important business to attend to now and if you have any problems, save them for tomorrow" he says and I chuckle at his carelessness.  
But he has nothing to fear from those men who are only big on their words.  
He turns back to me and he gasps on purpose.  
"Oh dear, you seem to have desert on your lips" he says, but the people can't hear him over their displeasured complains. "Here, let me help you."  
He leans in, kissing me naughtier than ever. Of course he does it on purpose, I can feel him smirking against my lips as the crowd suddenly stills. I can see their angry looks all the way from here. They don't approve of not being able to control Loki's every action, but there's nothing they can do, is there?  
And of course, I give in. Nothing like annoying old men who think they're above everyone else.  
When he finally pulls away, he offers me his arm again.  
Taking it, we both start walking toward the back doors.  
When we finally exit, Loki starts to laugh and I giggle. He is beautiful when he genuinely laughs.  
"Now, that was a waste of our time" he says.  
"Oh, but the looks on their faces was priceless" I exclaim.  
His laughing stops and he looks at me hungrily. "So what are we doing here right now?" he asks. "If I remember correctly, you made me a promise."  
I move closer to his chest, touching the rising bulge behind the illusion of his clothes. He hums, amused by the action.  
My hands wrap around his arms and I lead him towards the back elevator.  
We step in and I press the button all the way up to the top of the building. The door closes as the elevator goes up.  
"Why are we going there?" Loki asks me.  
"I've prepared a little surprise for you, my King" I tell him happily.

11:52 am

The elevators stops and I step out, leading him through the corridors of the highest level in this tower.  
We reach our destination, the room with carved wooden doors. It took some time to assemble all this so I am quite excited.  
"What is this, darling?" he ask, admiring the curves on the handle.  
I tried to make it look like some magic doors you find in the fantasy movies.  
I touch the handle gently, slowly pushing at the door.  
"You'll se. After you, my King" I tell him, bowing slightly.  
He doesn't make me do it anywhere, not counting the bedroom of course, but I love the way it arouses him anyway.  
Loki goes in first so I can't see his face, but I know what he is thinking about by the way he chuckles.  
"Well, well pet," he turns to me, grinning mischievously "You truly did outstand yourself. How did you manage this?"  
I close the doors, grinning myself. The light of the emerald candles are illuminating the room, while the deep, dark curtains are blocking the existence of the outside world. We are completely alone and no one will bother us here.  
Turning to him, I seize his hips with my hands, pulling him closer. His erection is already grown and I grind against it.  
"That..." I say, slipping out of the light dress "does not matter now, does it?" And now I'm completely bare.  
He waves his hand and the illusion falls off so we're on the same ground.  
I glance at the huge bed and then back at him, kissing his chest.  
"So what would you prefer, hm?" I tease his nipple with my tongue between the words.  
He groans, clearly pleased with it, but to my surprise he pulls away.  
"Lay on the bed for me, please" he says, smirking.  
I have no idea what he plans, but I know it won't be anything nice anyway. Laying on the bed, I put my hands above my head and as soon as he sees it, I can't move them. His bonds of magic are holding my limbs in place and I can only wiggle now. He's done this enough times for me to know there's no getting out of them unless he wants me to.  
"Don't you look ravishing, dear" he says, admiring his work "only one thing missing though..."  
The last thing I see are his fingers, surrounded by the green light, summoning a blindfold around my head. I can only hear him moving now, teasing me with anticipation.  
"You've been disappearing these last few days" he says, circling around me. "How nice of you to arrange all this, but I don't like being neglected..."  
I hear a whip crack in the air. How the heck does he always have a whip with himself?!  
"But don't worry, you'll receive a fair punishment for it."  
And suddenly, I feel it across my tight. I gasp at the pain and before I can process it, another lash lands on my other tight.  
"Oh Loki, yes" I breathe out. "More, please" I beg him.  
The pain of the next lash I feel on the side of my belly, and it makes my back arch. I feel my pussy drip already, enjoying the sweet pain he brings me.  
His finger traces the burning marks on my body.  
"This is supposed to be a punishment, pet" I hear him click his tongue.  
"Maybe you deserve something less merciful"  
The finger on my body is replaces with something so cold, it makes me twitch in surprise and chill of it.  
"Ah! Loki what's that" I moan through gritted teeth.  
Could be an ice cube, but is ice supposed to be this cold again?  
He says nothing, simply continuing to circle around my body with the torturous material. I arch like a twig that's about to break, the cold battling with burning lashes is not a pleasant feeling.  
Gasping and wiggling around, trying to escape the piercing cold, I can practically see him smirking even with a blindfold on.  
He brings the ice lower. Down to my belly and even lower. I shiver and moan, but there is nothing I can do against it.  
"Ah, yes, perfect" he whispers, dragging the ice inside my regions, resting it on my clit.  
A sharp moan escapes me, and I can't help but gasp at its pain and pleasure both. The mix unbearable, I am flooded with desire for more friction.  
"Loki! Please, take me" I scream, still arching for his touch, but I feel nothing.  
He pulls it from my center and I sigh loudly, though I don't know if it is from relief or disappointment.  
"You shouldn't fight against your punishment." His voice is full of desire as much as mine is. "I will take you only when I want to."  
The next I feel, are his fingers stretching me open. I moan out as he spreads my legs even further apart. His other hand is holding the lips of my lower regions and out of no where he shoves four fingers inside of me.  
I moan so loudly that I wonder if they can hear us from down below.  
He continues thrusting his fingers in and out until I can barely think anymore.  
When I feel like I'm about to release, he draws out completely and I curse.  
"Damn it!"  
Why must he be like this?!  
I feel it as he sits on the bed, next to where my legs are bound.  
"I want something else" he says playfully, but his voice becomes more gentle as he speaks "But I'm not sure how you'll feel about it, so tell me if I should stop."  
Loki is not usually the most caring type and it makes me wonder about the dark delicious he has in mind.  
"You can do whatever you want to, my King" I say and he laughs. "I want to see the darkest parts your wicked mind possess" I whisper, arching my back, urging him to continue.  
He climbs on top of me until his head is above mine and he kisses me roughly while circling my clit.  
I moan against his lips and when he pulls away i try to chase him, but the restrains won't let me move much.  
"I'm glad to hear it because I would have done it anyway" he says mischievously.  
Of course he would have.  
Instead of fingers, I feel something enormous pushing inside me. At first I thought it's some kind of toy but then I realize; It's his fist.  
It tears me open and I cry out in pleasure. He starts moving it around until all of it completely enters me. Even so full, I can still feel myself drip, even more than before, and his deep voice doesn't help my arousal quail.  
"My, my, pet I knew you enjoyed some pain, but I didn't expect you to be this eager."  
The amusement literally drips from his voice as much as pleasure does from me.  
I can't focus on my voice, so I have no idea if I am screaming, moaning, crying or all three.  
His movements are slow and gentle at first, testing my limits.  
As soon as he discovers them, he picks up the pace until I can't take it anymore.  
I come down around his fist, harder than ever before and I think I see stars. He only stops moving when I regain my senses. The magic disappears and my limbs are free now, but I have no strength to move them yet. Slowly, he pulls his hand from me and I moan quietly, not being able to do much more.  
When he is completely out of me, I suddenly feel so empty. He climbs on top of me as he takes the blindfold off. I am met with his glorious green eyes, and I use all my strength to move my hand up on his head and pull him down in a kiss.  
It is gentler this time and only when we finally take a break to breathe do I feel his still hard erection.  
I completely forgot that he didn't finish and I start to feel very selfish. It's his day and he still made sure of my pleasure.  
"Loki?" I call out.  
"Yes, dear?" he replies.  
"Take me now. With your cock."  
He didn't expect me to ask that of him and he genuinely looks surprised.  
"I think you are spent, pet."  
I chuckle under him. "For you? Never" I say, reaching to kiss him again whilst lowering my hand to find what I want. I take his cock in my hand, leading it inside my wrecked insides.  
"Oh, yes" I moan out, relishing the familiar feel of his cock inside me. "Take me over and over, until I don't know of anything else but your name."  
My whisper is enough to sent him off edge and he starts moving on his own, sending both kinds of pleasures inside me. I wrap my arms around him to give him better access. He buries his head in my neck, sucking and kissing it while I barely breathe.  
Even exhausted, I still feel the wave of another orgasm building inside of my core.  
Taking a hold of his hair, I try to bring him as close as possible, if it is even possible to be more close than we are now.  
"You will never have another man other than me" he growls under his breath. "And you will never leave" he commands.  
The power of his voice is enough to make me come again, draining any silver of strength I possessed and I clench around his hard cock, strangling it between my walls.  
It's enough to make him come as well and he rides both of our orgasms until we are completely spent. Only then does he move to a side, letting us both breathe heavily.  
I don't know how much time has passed, but when I finally collect strength to speak, I turn to place my head in the crock of his neck.  
"I would never leave you, Loki" I whisper against his skin. "You mean everything to me."  
He doesn't respond, but I can feel the beating of his heart very well.  
When he wraps his arm around me, it doesn't take much for us both to fall asleep.

???

When I wake up, I feel sore between my legs. I feel strangely cold as well and only then do I notice it.  
Loki is not next to me and I realize I don't even know what time it is.  
I get out of the bed way more quicker than I should and it's a very bad idea.  
Sure I fall, but the pain between my legs is much worse.  
Damn, were we that wild? It definitely paid off though, it's a must repeat.  
I try to stand more carefully now and after a few minutes, I'm standing as good as ever, minus the numbness in every muscle I possess of course.  
I move the heavy curtain on the window, only to see the sun's barely down.  
There's no way I've slept for a day and a half, so it must still be his birthday. I quickly put on the dress and get ready.  
Opening the doors slowly, I start looking for him. I suddenly feel quite cold, so I put on a black coat that was laying on a couch in the living room. No point looking through out the whole Tower as it is enormous, so I just circle the level I'm on.  
It doesn't take much time and soon, walking doesn't bother me as much. I find him sitting on the terrace of the Stark Tower, overlooking the slowly rebuilding New York.  
When I reach him, I sit down on a chair next to him, gently placing my hand on his.  
"There you are, Loki" I say. "What are you doing?"  
He turns his attention to me, twisting his fingers with mine.  
"Just thinking" he says. "How are you feeling?"  
I laugh lightly at his question. He only smirks, knowing the answer full well.  
"I've been meaning to say something" I start, not knowing how to say it really.  
"Me too" he says, looking at me.  
I sigh in relief, feeling a bit nervous now. "Great, you first then."  
He only smiles, patting me on the head like a child. "No I don't think so" he says, grinning at me. "You first."  
Damn him. Such a tease.  
"Uh, alright then..." I stop, thinking about how to say this.  
He remains silent, only looking at me with a raised brow, waiting for me to say what I want.  
I take a deep breath and look him straight in the eyes as my grip on his hand tightens.  
"Loki, I love you" I blurt out, my heart racing as I say it.  
He's a prince of Asgard and a King here on Midgard, he's over thousand years old and he is more intelligent and beautiful then anyone I've ever met or even imagined.  
His lips instantly crash on mine, absolutely catching me off guard. I want to give in, but I am completely stunned, unable to move.  
When he sees my reaction he pulls away, laughing immediately at my expression.  
"Why are you surprised? I'm the one who should be surprised."  
I have no idea how to respond. Perhaps I've been too scared of his reaction or perhaps I'm just an idiot. Either way, I start laughing like the latter.  
He pulls me into his embrace and I wrap my arms around his neck.  
When we pull from each other, the sun has already fallen and I can see the stars, shining brightly on the sky.  
He looks up at them as well and I know exactly what he's thinking about.  
"You miss it" I say, more a statement than a question.  
He looks down at me and smiles sadly. "The only thing about Asgard that I miss is the fact that I'm not the one ruling it" he says, pushing away the empty thoughts. "Everything I need is here now."  
Despite the freezing winter weather, the snow decorating the streets and the fact I'm only wearing a light dress and a coat, I've never felt warmer in my entire life.  
"As for what I've wanted to say..." he stops and I look at him patiently as he did for me.  
After a long moment he finally continues.  
"I want you to rule beside me" he says.  
The shock is evident in my gaze, my eyes are wide and I think my jaw dropped somewhere below, all the way down to the streets of Manhattan.  
"What?" I whisper, not sure if I understood him properly.  
He only looks at me gently, no smirks and tricks in his eyes. He is serious.  
"Rule with me. Be my queen" he says.  
"Marry me if you'd like."  
I am still processing it and he understands it, so he waits.  
He wants us to be together. Us- the King and Queen of Midgard. Sounds ridiculous, but it makes my heart so heavy with warmness. He would even go far as to marrying me.  
I don't trust my words so I nod. I nod again, and I don't know if it's the freezing wind or I started crying.  
Loki answers my question by leaning in and kissing my tears away.  
It tickles and now I'm laughing again.  
"Are you planning on speaking, darling?" he says, mischief back in his voice.  
He seems a lot more relaxed now I see. He has been thinking about this and it didn't have to do anything with the fact that I've just said that I love him. He wanted this on his own.  
"Yes, I'd love to" I finally say, running a thumb down his cheek, gently tracing the lines of his smirk with my nail  
"You'd love to what? Be my queen or marry me?" he asks, only to make me blush.  
"Both" I say. "I'd want to be anything as long as I'm with you."  
He says nothing so I continue.  
"Even if we'd both be prisoners in the darkest regions of the galaxy. I may have known you for couple of months, no more than six actually, but I've come to think about you more than anything else."  
The emotion in his eyes is obvious and I don't need him to say anything now.  
We just enjoy the moment.  
And then he opens his mouth to say something.  
"I love you too."  
"Happy birthday, Loki" I whisper, kissing him again and this one feels different then all others. This one marks another beginning for us.  
He pulls to stand up, offering me a hand.  
"Come now, you're getting too cold even for my touch and believe me, I am immune."  
As much as I'd like this moment to last forever, I have to admit that I feel more frozen than the devilish ice he used on me today. Which reminds me...  
"Hey, what was the cold thing you used on me today? No way it was normal ice."  
He turns his head away.  
"I'll show you some other time perhaps" he says simply and I feel like I shouldn't push it. Not now at least.  
"Let's go downstairs and try to avoid all the people there" he says, leading me inside, towards the elevator.

19:45 pm

Loki's eyes are full of fury.  
I have completely forgot about the night ball I had planned behind his back.  
The "Happy birthday, King" balloons and people smiling and chatting in the hall don't help my situation.  
Not to mention the paparazzi taking the pictures from every corner of the room. As soon as the elevator doors opened and Loki heard the music from inside the hall, he transformed into his armor. For which I am grateful because if he showed up in a loose shirt and baggy pants, he would've most likely made me a slow death.  
"What the Hel is this?!" he says loudly, but only I can hear him over the chatting of the crowd.  
"Well it's a party of course, for you" I say with a painfully wide grin, attempting to hide the fact that I completely forgot about it.  
"I hate parties."  
"You'll like this one, come on" I say, dragging him downstairs to dance.  
He rolls his eyes and I bet he can't believe what he's about to do.  
As a cue, a slow beat starts and as a Prince, he was probably trained to lead the dance, so he takes my hands, surprising me with his skills.  
We move all around the room and everyone dancing by our side seems happy as well. Even the grumpy officers who will likely bang at our heads tomorrow morning.  
This continues for a few more dances until we are interrupted by the staff serving drinks.  
Loki takes two glasses of champagne, offering one to me.  
I take it and we move to the back of the room to drink in peace.  
"How about we sneak away, hm?" I ask, taking a sip of the sweet alcohol.  
"I thought you enjoyed yourself" he says, taking a sip of his own.  
"I did. But I can think of a few more enjoyable things..."  
He fakes an act of concern, placing a hand on his chest. "Just how much energy do you have, mortal?"  
I chuckle at his attempt.  
"How about you find out?" I suggest.  
"That's an offer I can accept" he says, placing a hand on my shoulder and suddenly the world starts spinning.  
We're back at his room and I realize we've just teleported. Thank the stars I didn't drink much or I would've puked right this second.  
"Don't ever do that without a warning again" I say, still seeing the dots spinning around my head.  
"No promises. However, you still do have one to fulfill, don't forget, love."  
"Oh, how could I ever forget about the gift my King deserves" I say seductively as I kneel.


End file.
